


Eryn Lasgalen

by Gemstarzah



Series: LIfe of a Golden Haired Elf [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemstarzah/pseuds/Gemstarzah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas returns home to Mirkwood after the Ring is destroyed, to break the news that he can no longer call the forest home. Will his family accept it, and what is the big event to happen in the morning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Returning Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
> http://teitho.waking-vision.com/modules.php?name=Intern&file=challenge115

Legolas sighed as he approached the gates to the palace in Mirkwood. With him, rode only two others, for there were very few elves willing to come so far from their own homes. He was almost home; it was not going to be his home any more. The sea called, but he knew that now was not the time for him to sail for Valinor.

Having remembered his father’s dislike of dwarves, he had asked Gimli to wait back at Minas Tirith for him to return, as he did not wish to cause trouble by bringing a dwarf into Mirkwood.

Even if said dwarf was such a good friend of his. Legolas knew his father would never understand that friendship.

 _Ada will want to hear all about what I have been doing since he sent me with that message regarding Gollum escaping,_ he thought. He knew his adar would not have been expecting him to be away for so long, and he knew he would have to explain.

“Well, my friends, we’re almost there at last,” he said, turning to look at the other two elves.

The great gates swung open to allow them in, and Legolas slowed Arod to a stop as he entered his home. The other two stopped nearby, and Legolas knew it had been some time since they had been to Mirkwood, and the halls of his father, Thranduil.

It was not so unexpected then, when a tall, auburn haired ellon appeared, moments after Legolas had dismounted.

“Mae govannen, Lord Alagaeron,” Legolas said, grinning as he saw his father’s advisor.

“It is good to see that you are still well, Prince Legolas, considering we had no way of knowing where you were.”

Legolas nodded. “And I will answer any questions my adar has, which should get everyone up to date with what has been going on outside our forest.”

This seemed to please Alagaeron, as his next words were issued to Legolas’ companions. “Welcome once more, Elladan and Elrohir Elrondion. It is good to see you both once more, even if you are without your ranger friend.”

“A new age has come...” Elladan began.

“...bringing many changes...”

“...some we agree with...”

“...including where our ranger friend is now...”

“...and others we do not,” Elladan finished.

Alagaeron smiled at them both. "I'm sure we will hear all that has gone on since Legolas left us with that message. Legolas, I'm sure your father will want to speak with you as soon as you are ready to do so. He will want to see you, now that you have returned to us, as will the rest of your family."

"And I them. It has been some time now since I was last here." Legolas paused, glancing for a second at the twins. They did not know of whom he next would speak. "Would you let Faingwaloth know that I am back and that I will come and see her once I have spoken with my adar?”

Alagaeron nodded. "I will let her know Legolas. She has been waiting for news of you for quite some time."

"Thanks. I will go talk to my father now." Legolas turned and headed off, aware of the twins following him. He paused, turning to look at them. "Why don't I meet you two in the gardens? I think it best I speak to my Adar alone."

The twins nodded and headed in another direction.

Truth be told, Legolas was not sure what to expect when he reached the throne room. The two members of his father's personal guard started as he approached, before moving out of the way to let him through.

Legolas grinned as he stopped at the base of the steps up to the carved wooden throne his father sat upon, and bowed slightly before looking up at his father. "Hello Adar. I’m back."

Legolas was not surprised that none of his older siblings, or his younger brother were in the room.

There were only two of the guards, and his father.

"Legolas. I am glad to see you are back. It has been many moons since last I saw you. Where have you been? Not in Imladris all this time surely?"

“Nay, adar, I was not at Imladris these past moons.” Legolas smiled. "While I did report to Elrond and Mithrandir about the creature Gollum's escape, that is certainly not all that happened there.”

He paused. "Elrond asked me to stay as a guest and be present at a council meeting he was holding which needed the input of all the races of Middle-Earth."

Thranduil was silent for a few moments, looking down at his third son. "What did Lord Elrond wish to discuss at the council? We never received word of a council meeting. Had we, I would have come, and left Gollathron watching over Mirkwood."

Legolas nodded at his fathers’ words. "It is no issue that you were not there, Adar. The matter spoken of there, has been dealt with. I was a part of those who dealt with it."

"With what?"

Well the news to come might stir up old memories for his Adar, and not pleasant ones. After all, Oropher had fallen in the fight that was meant to slay Sauron.

"The one ring. Sauron's ring."

Thranduil's eyes widened at the mention of the ring. "What happened to it? I thought it was lost when Isildur fell?"

"As it was thought, so it was. It was found some time ago. Do you remember that creature, Gollum? He found it. Little more than half a century ago, it was taken from him, by a hobbit that it seems was traveling with Thorin Oakenshield to help reclaim Erebor! Bilbo Baggins."

His father seemed surprised.

"So it was within our reach back then and none of us knew. He didn't know himself back then what it was. At Elrond's council all was revealed." Legolas paused. “At that council it was decided that the ring would be taken into Mordor to be cast into the fires of Orodruin. Only there, could it be destroyed, adar. When a dwarf decided to help with the task, I stepped in. There was no chance I was going to allow a dwarf to go without an elf being included.”

Thranduil smiled. “Nor would I, had I been there. Only Elrond would allow such a thing to happen, since he is the one who is controlling all that goes on in that land. I suppose he said that the doom of the ring being found rested on all our shoulders, not just one race alone? Were you successful where we were not back in the Last Alliance?”

“We were. The ring, and Sauron along with it. Is no more, adar. We could not go directly there, it would have been too dangerous to attempt. At first, we wanted to go via the pass on Caradhras, but Saruman, who is no longer amongst us, caused an avalanche to block our path. Though Mithrandir counselled us against it, we then went through Moria.”

Legolas paused.

“You met something there, didn’t you?” Thranduil asked, eyeing his son.

“We certainly did, Ada. A Balrog came out of the depths, and Mithrandir took it on, after telling us all to flee. He said it would be too much for any of us, and he fought it, while we fled. He fell however, into the chasm after causing the Balrog to fall in it. We did not see him for some weeks later, and believed him dead. We stopped for a time in Lothlórien, and then moved on.”

Legolas smiled. “Lady Galadriel gave us all a gift each. From her, I was gifted with the bow I now carry. It has served me quite well, and I have had ample time to use it. We travelled by boat down the Anduien, but while camped for a time; we were set upon by hoards of orcs, sent by Sauman to capture the four hobbits in our group. Another of our company, a Man from Gondor known as Boromir fell in that fight, trying to protect two of the hobbits, Merri and Pippin, who were captured by the orcs after Boromir fell. The other two hobbits, Frodo and Sam, went on ahead for Mordor alone, while Aragorn, the dwarf Gimli and I went after the orcs.”

He then recounted the rest of the time he had been away, including mentioning the Galadhrim at Helm’s Deep. He spoke of the time in Rohan, and then the Pelennor Fields, and then finally the final battle before the Black Gates. Last of all he spoke of Aragorn becoming the King of Gondor and the wedding between Aragorn and Arwen.

The whole time, Thranduil sat, listening to the news his son had to share with him. “There is more I would share with you, adar, but I feel I need to speak with Faingwaloth first.”

Thranduil nodded. "Go, ion-nin. I believe she is in the gardens. Since you left she has spent much of her time walking there."

"Thank you, Adar." Legolas was glad to hear of it. "I may see you again tonight for the evening meal, if she'll let me come."

Turning the archer headed from the throne room, strides swift and pointed. He made his way easily through the halls until he came out into the gardens.

It shouldn't have been such a surprise, but there were several elves out in the gardens. Four of them with the same golden hair as Legolas, his two older brothers, younger brother and younger sister.

He could see the twins’ dark heads as well. Then his eyes spotted the auburn haired silvan elleth whom he loved. She did not seem to have noticed he had come into the gardens.

Legolas walked silently up beside her, glad the twins weren't too close for comfort right now.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and lowering his head slightly he murmured into her ear. "Melleth? I have returned."

Of course, as soon as he spoke, she turned around and he smiled, looking down into those beloved grey eyes.

“I was so worried I wouldn’t see you again,” Faingwaloth replied, wrapping her arms around him. “Where have you been?”

Legolas took the time to explain all about what had happened when he went to Imladris, and about his part in the great quest to destroy Sauron’s ring. “I would have sent word, were it safe to do so. Orcs were roaming too often between here and Imladris, so there was no way to tell you. However, I cannot stay here, Fain.”

“Why not?” She sounded startled by the news.

Legolas dipped his head, knowing this was the thing that would be hardest for him to tell her of. For a few moments, he thought about how to tell her. Though he had thought of many ways to tell her, now that the time came, he found that extraordinarily hard to do.

“I will stay here, for a little while, Fain, but I will not dwell here for long. I have heard the call of the sea, and my home does not seem to be here under the trees of our forest anymore.” As a look of distress passed over her features, he quickly spoke again. “Nay, I do not plan to sail yet, but the time will come soon. No, instead until a good friend of mine from the Fellowship dies, I plan to help restore Ithilien. I wanted to talk to you about that before I talk to Adar and the others about that plan.” He paused. “I would like you to come with me, Fain.”

Legolas knew it was something huge to ask of her, but he had to try at least. She deserved to know that he could no longer linger in the forest where they all belonged. The forest in which he had grown up in could no longer be his home, and that was something that saddened him, in its own way.

At least travelling to Ithilien, and returning back here from time to time would be safer than it had ever been. The orcs had been wiped out and Sauron was finally vanquished.

“When will you tell your father?” Faingwaloth asked, as she considered the things he had said. “Why do you wish to help your friend with Ithilien?”

“While I may not dwell there for as long as we have in our forest, I said that for a time there would be elves there. I will speak to my father, and the rest of the family about this. All elves will be welcome there, so long as they choose to remain here and not cross the seas. For I know I will eventually, when the longing to sail across the Sundering Seas grows too great for me to ignore. I wish to help my friend restore Gondor.”

It was as he said this, that one of the other Silvan elves entered the gardens. “My Princes! Our guests are about to arrive!”

Legolas blinked.

 _Guests? What guests is he talking about?_ He had not known that there were others coming here. Or that his father had invited others here to the Woodland Realm. Glancing over at his brothers – Gollathron, Lagorur and Dínemaethor – and his younger sister Bailloth, he noted that they were as confused as he was when it came to this message.

“What guests?” The eldest of Thranduil’s sons, Gollathron asked.

“We did not know there were others coming to visit,” second oldest Lagorur spoke.

“Where does our father want us?” Youngest brother Dínemaethor asked the most important of all the questions, though they were all surprised.

“Is there time for us to freshen up?” Bailloth asked.

“We are meeting them at the gates, my Princes, my Princess. A welcome party has been sent out to escort them all in, they will return shortly. There is not much time,” the silvan elf replied to all their questions.

 Gollathron nodded. “We will be there, when they arrive.”

“What of...”

“...us?”

Elladan and Elrohir looked at Gollathron.

“Well why don’t you two come down there with us? I’m sure Adar would not mind you both being present.”

The twins grinned.

“I’ll come back to you and the others soon,” Legolas said, looking at Faingwaloth. It would be interesting to see who the guests were. Since he had spent time travelling outside Mirkwood, perhaps he would know those who were coming.

“Go,” Faingwaloth replied, smiling at him.

He knew she was pleased to have him back by her side, and he had no doubts she wouldn’t let him leave her again. Legolas walked with his brothers and sister, heading for the main gates.

 Thranduil was already there, as was Alagaeron.

“What is going on, adar? No one told us you had invited others here,” Gollathron inquired.

“I think one of you at least will know many who are coming,” Thranduil replied. His eyes rested on Legolas. “I did not hide most of this from all of you. Or have you all forgotten what is meant to happen tomorrow?”

Legolas flinched as he thought back over the last time he was here, in his homeland. Of course... but is that really tomorrow? _How could I have forgotten?_ “Thank you for the reminder, adar.” Now he remembered who was coming.

“Though of course, they were not all invited for tomorrow initially. I have added a few of your friends to the guest list, ion-nin. Lord Elrond was able to assist me with getting word to them.”

 _Who is he talking about?_ Legolas was utterly lost.

Fortunately he did not have to wait for long, before the sound of hooves could be heard coming toward him. Legolas watched the path on the other side of the stone bridge over the river, waiting to see who was coming.

Horse after horse came into view, first the few warriors who had been sent out to meet their guests, and then the guests themselves.

Elrond, Glorfindel, Erestor, and Lindir were amongst them, as well as many Silvan elves. They were, Legolas knew, guests for what tomorrow was. However, it was another group amongst them, which startled Legolas. For he knew them, and he knew his adar certainly didn’t.

For amongst the elves, were several men, Aragorn, Faramir, Éomer, and Éowyn. Arwen rode beside Aragorn. Gandalf also was with them, wearing his usual white robes, and mounted on Shadowfax.

They weren’t the only ones who made him stare however. For now he made out the forms of four hobbits, and to his great surprise, a red haired dwarf.

 _Adar invited a dwarf?_ Not just any dwarf either. He knew it was Gimli. _How did Lord Elrond convince adar to invite Gimli here?_ His father was well known for not tolerating dwarves in his lands, especially after Thorin had come to reclaim Erebor.

Legolas smiled as he looked at his friends. This was indeed a surprise for him, and he made a note in his mind to thank Elrond for this as well as his father when he got the chance.

Alagaeron stepped forward to greet all of their guests, and when the elves moved off with him to be settled into their own accommodations, not to mention Legolas’ brothers disappearing back into the caves, Legolas found himself left with his friends.

“Mae govannen, my friends! Well this is certainly a surprise. I only arrived this morning myself,” Legolas said, walking over to greet them. “Welcome to my homeland, Frodo, Merri, Pippin, Sam and Gimli. I’m surprised he invited you, Gimli, given the King’s dislike for dwarves.” Now he felt guilty himself, considering when Gimli’s father had been here, none of the elves here had been overly friendly toward him.

Gimli snorted. “I was surprised as well, laddie. I know only too well how things usually stand between Erebor and King Thranduil.” Somehow, Gimli had managed to keep from sneering Thranduil’s name, and Legolas was glad of it.

“Perhaps things will be different from now on. I’m sure even he wasn’t sure at the time when you were given an invitation to our forest,” Legolas replied. “Well, why don’t I show you where you can freshen up? There are some things I need to see to, but I will be back with you all soon.”

He started to lead them through the maze of passages that made up the cave system that his people lived in. The others, he knew, would not be as used to living in a cave as he was, excluding Gimli. For a time they walked in silence toward the guest quarters, and Legolas showed each of his friends to a room.

“What did he mean about something special going on here, Legolas? And why are you involved? The invitation wasn’t very clear,” Aragorn asked as Legolas turned to leave.

Legolas smiled, pausing where he was. That at least, he could answer. “You will meet someone very dear to me tonight, I would think. Tomorrow, our fear will be bond together. I am glad he thought to invite you, though Lord Elrond was involved with it. Tonight though, I know there will be a feast, and I cannot help wonder why all of our Fellowship, plus some whom we met along the way were invited.”

Thranduil as a rule did not often allow Men into his halls, unless they were from Laketown and were there for business!

Legolas looked at Aragorn and Arwen. “Sometime, after tomorrow, perhaps when you return to Gondor, Aragorn, I will come as well, as I promised I would. There I will dwell, for some time.”

How long, he would not be able to say, as he did not even know himself. He knew he would at least resolve to stay while Aragorn lived.

It was hard for him, knowing all his friends would pass away while he lingered on, but he felt it was right to remain here so long as they were all still here.

“I will see you all later on,” he added. “Do not worry; no trouble will come from my kin, not even for you, Gimli, since my father invited you.”

“That I’ll believe if it is seen to be true,” Gimli replied. “Much ill-will has those in my family received in the past from your kin, Legolas.”

 _Not to mention once from me myself,_ Legolas thought. “But you have not from me.” _As well as referring to you as a goblin-mutant to your father whom I did not like in the first place._

Now though, he turned and left, knowing he had to get ready for the feast tonight. As he walked through the palace, heading for his own suite, he wondered for a few moments, what his father would say when he learnt that Legolas did not intend to stay here in the forest any longer.

 _I can only hope that he will sail before I do,_ he thought. It would not be good if he sailed before Thranduil did. _I should not pass over the seas before my father does._ Legolas knew he needed to talk to Thranduil about this. Sometime soon.

Reaching his suite, he bathed, before dressing in a long formal green tunic, embroidered with vines all over, and dark green leggings. On went the usual soft shoes he was used to, and he soon heard a knock on the door as he placed his mithril circlet on his head. The clothing was traditional for the night before a wedding, particularly for the ellon getting married, at least amongst the Sindar.

“I’m coming!” he called, wondering who had knocked on the door. It wouldn’t be any of the servants, they knew better than to disturb him when he was making himself presentable. Legolas preferred to get himself ready, instead of having others do it for him.

Striding over to the door he pulled it open, only to be a little surprised. Or maybe he shouldn’t be surprised.

 “Are you ready...”

“...yet? Everyone’s...”

“...almost down in the banquet hall...”

“...yet their canthui ernil...”

“...is still up here?”

He’d just come face to face with Elladan and Elrohir. The twin sons of Elrond both wore amber robes, and he noted that Elladan, the elder twin had amber beads in his braids, while Elrohir had blue beads.

“And who was it that I once had to come and find for a certain council to do with the fate of a ring because they were late?” Legolas teased. Not that either of his friends had said anything at said council, unlike himself.

“Who were you talking to...”

“...earlier in the gardens? You never...”

“...spoke of anyone when you were in Imladris that time...”

“...other than your father when it comes to ...”

“...people here.”

“You will meet her tonight, my friends. Of that I can promise you, as she is also going to be at the feast, which I still don’t know what it is for... do either of you?” Legolas asked as he started walking through the halls.

“Ai, we do...” Elladan replied.

“...it’s to honour you and the...”

“...others who helped...”

“...to see to the destruction...”

“...of Isildur’s bane...”

Legolas’ eyes widened at that one. So they were all being honoured here in his family’s halls. For accomplishing that which had become impossible in the Last Alliance when Isildur claimed Sauron’s ring?

“There is no need for that. Knowing that he is gone and will never return is surely enough.”

“Our father thought so too...”

“...but yours disagreed. He believed...”

“...you all deserve recognition for the parts...”

“...each of you played no...”

“...matter how big or small.”

Legolas shook his head. That was just like his father, to see to it that a great deal was made of something one of his sons had been involved in. By inviting the rest of the fellowship, he had covered up the fact it was not just for Legolas that they were celebrating.

“Or it could be that I have returned home after not being here for so long,” Legolas replied. “Or as a prelude to tomorrow. Considering what tomorrow is, no trying to get me drunk you two.”

He knew the last time they had managed he had done some very foolish things. Legolas did not remember what he had done, but more than once the story had come up, at which times he tended to disappear quickly.

Reaching the dining hall, Legolas left the twins and walked over to the high table, where his father and siblings all were, as well as Alagaeron and Faingwaloth. Faingwaloth who had his attention as soon as he saw her. She was dressed in a cream gown, which only added to her beauty as he looked at her.

He sat down beside her, knowing that tonight, he would make it known who she was, to those who had come who did not know. “You look beautiful,” he said, smiling at her.

“And you look handsome,” Faingwaloth replied. “I guess you know all these Noldo, humans, halflings and the dwarf?”

“Ai, I do. They are the other survivors from the Fellowship.” Legolas looked over where his friends were seated, with Elrond and his family. It seemed the hobbits were awestruck by their surroundings, though he doubted very much that Bilbo hadn’t told them of the Elven-king’s halls.

“I look forward to tomorrow, Fain. Everything is ready, I am not sure that I will sleep tonight.”

“Rest you must, Legolas. Tomorrow will be a long day and will be energy consuming. Before you know it we will be bond together, melleth.” Faingwaloth’s words were gentle as she spoke, she seemed to understand what he was thinking now. “I am simply relieved to have you back by my side. You won’t be leaving me again.”

“As I am grateful to be back by your side,” Legolas replied.

As the food came out to them, he was amused to see that his father had made it known that they were to have food that their guests liked, instead of their usual fare. _How did you manage to sort all this out in time?_

The feast was enjoyable, he had food he was used to, considering those in Rivendell really didn’t eat anything different to his own kin.

When the meal was over, and he was getting ready to retire for the evening, he noted the twins were not in their seats. Had they gone to their rooms earlier and he simply not noticed? Then he felt a tap on his shoulder and he glanced behind him.

“So who is this…”

“…the elleth sitting beside…”

“…you? We do not…”

“…know her?”

Legolas shared a look with Faingwaloth.

“Elladan, Elrohir, I’d like you to meet Faingwaloth…” He paused. “Who as of tomorrow will be formally recognised as my mate and wife.”


	2. Bound Soul Mates

Legolas woke swiftly from his reverie the next morning, due to a feel of nervousness in his stomach. Today he knew he would be forever bound to Faingwaloth, and that was what he was nervous about. Not of being bound to her, but instead of making a mistake and making a fool of himself because of it. He did not want to be embarrassed today.

Rising from his bed, not really wanting to, but knowing he had to, he went to bathe and then dressed in a pale blue formal tunic embroidered the same as the one the night before, and dark green leggings.

A knock came at the door and he knew just from the sound who was the one knocking.

“Come in, ada,” he called, glancing down at the silver ring on his hand. _How did my father know that I needed him._

Thranduil came in, wearing his usual formal silver court robes. His autumn crown of autumn leaves was on his head, which Legolas knew was only to be expected.

Legolas smiled as he looked at his father. He knew this would not be the easiest of days for his father to be at. Legolas knew, it had been over a year since the engagement feast when he and Faingwaloth had exchanged their silver rings. That had been in September of the year before, and now it was late October.

“Hard to believe I’ve been away over a year,” Legolas said.

“Time for us is no worry, Legolas. Besides, you were away doing something I doubt you’ll ever be forgotten for, by elves or men or dwarves or hobbits. We knew something had happened, when the Ring was destroyed, though we did not know that that was the cause. The spiders have stopped coming into the forest. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn and many of their warriors came to help us destroy Dul Guldor once and for all. Now that that vile fortress is gone, I have renamed Mirkwood.”

“What did you change the name to, ada?” Legolas was surprised that so much had gone on while he was away on the great quest.

“Eryn Lasgalen, the Wood of Greenleaves.”

Legolas grinned. “I like it, ada.” He had also noticed that while he was taking to his father, the nerves he had felt earlier were going away. He had to ask. “Were you this nervous?”

Thranduil chuckled at the question. “The morning before I married Aearwen? Indeed I was, Legolas. I am simply doing what my father did for me that morning, for you. It helps, doesn’t it? While Aearwen and I are not together now, we will be again soon." 

“You are going to sail.” Legolas didn’t bother to make it a question, for he knew it was what his father meant. His father wouldn’t mean anything else by that.

“I will soon, yes,” Thranduil replied. “I feel I have ruled for long enough, Legolas. Over three thousand years. I feel it is time for Gollathron to take my place here. I have lingered here long enough.”

Legolas knew, now was probably a good time to tell his father what he planned to do, when it came to the remaining time he had left in Middle-Earth. “I will not sail for a little while, ada, but my own time to cross the seas is drawing closer.”

“What do you mean? You’re still young, Legolas.” Thranduil seemed a little alarmed.

“While we were travelling to Minas Tirith, I hear and saw the gulls, ada. Lady Galadriel warned me that if I saw them I would long to sail, and now, I have seen them. But I will not sail, until all of my friends from the fellowship who cannot cross the sea have passed where I can no longer talk to them.”

For a moment, Legolas was silent. “A promise I made to one of them, Aragorn, that while I am still here, I will come to live in Ithilien, and that if allowed, I will bring with me some of our people as well.”

Now he felt a little worried about how his father would react to that. 

"Gondor still needs help, Ada. Aragorn has become a good friend to me, and he is grateful for my offer."

  
Thranduil regarded his son for several long minutes as he considered what his son requested.  
  
"You do realise that with time, after we've gone that all we've done will fade into myth and legends?"  
  
Legolas nodded. "That has occurred to me, yes. It does not matter to me. That would have always happened no matter what mark we leave behind when we each sail." Even if names were remembered a long time ago, nothing here would be the same after they had all left Middle-Earth.  
  
"And you still believe it's worth your time and effort to help. So be it then. Those who choose to go with you may do so. I may come and see you in Ithilien before I leave. For now though, lets just focus on the day ahead, shall we?"

  
Legolas grinned. Just please don't come without warning. I would rather know in advance, Ada."

Thranduil chuckled. "I may not warn Elrond in advance but he expects that of me. I will not do the same to you." He paused. "Now, I believe there's something you need done before we can leave here."

Legolas smiled at his father. "Thank you Ada. That is a relief for me to hear." He was glad to know his father wouldn't just arrive without warning. Legolas sat down, knowing what his father had been referring to. While he would wear the usual warrior’s braids in his hair, they would be a little different today.

He sat as patiently as he could, waiting while his father sorted out those braids. While any servant could have done it, Thranduil had said that he would.

Once it was done the pair of them left Legolas' rooms and headed down to the banqueting hall together.

And so, the ceremony passed by. While Legolas did as he had to throughout, most of the words spoken at the time he did not hear. His attention was mostly on Faingwaloth, whom he had never seen looking as beautiful as she did that day. Once the ceremony was over, and they had exchanged the two silver rings for gold ones, they found themselves surrounded by friends and family once more.

When Aragorn reached them, Legolas grinned. “Now do you understand why you were invited here? What the other event was that you were invited to, mellon-nin?”

“Though you never said a word to any of us about the fact you had someone waiting for you to return,” Aragorn replied. “An interesting day it’s certainly turned out to be.”

“You should all count yourselves lucky. Very few who are not elves have been allowed to witness such an event,” Faingwaloth spoke now. “We do not usually share such things with the other races.”

“Nor will it likely happen...”

“...again. For our time in Middle-Earth...”

“...is certainly over, though some...”

“...of us will linger for a time longer...”

“...but not forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short as this is, it was for a contest in which I did not place. I had fun with it though.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation  
> Ada/adar – father  
> Mae govannen – Well met  
> Fea/r – soul/souls  
> canthui ernil – fourth prince  
> Alagaeron – Rushing Ocean  
> Faingwaloth - White Blossom – Legolas’ mate  
> Melleth – love  
> Mellon-nin – my friend  
> Dínemaethor – Silent Warrior – Legolas’ younger brother  
> Lagorur – Swift Fire – Gollathron’s younger brother  
> Gollathron – wise listener – Thranduil’s heir  
> Bailloth – beautiful flower – Legolas little sister  
> Aearwen – Sea Maiden (Thranduil’s wife)


End file.
